


miss-a-toe (mistletoe)

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: there is a sudden urge to sock his best friend's balls right out of his crotch as a life-sized box is casually towed inside sehun's dorm two mornings after his 21st birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [_milknoreos'_](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/879585/prompt-03-secret-santa-fic-exchange-exo-sehun-baekhyun-baekhun-sebaek-hunbaek) secret santa fic exchange.

**14th of april: black day**

_to: gwen sta-sehun_

_thought you'd might want company on this black day.  
oh, and belated happy birthday, man/bro/dude! ^^_

_from: the amazing peter park chanyeol_

there is a sudden urge to sock his best friend's balls right out of his crotch as a life-sized box is casually towed inside sehun's dorm two mornings after his 21st birthday. 'your timing is _perfect_ , i must say,' the delivery man says rather teasingly, 'this model just came out a couple of days ago. s'pposed to be perfect. you're lucky.'

sehun wants to say _no, fuckface, this emphasizes how much of a ing loner i am_ , but chooses to put on his best smile before asking the man to leave with gritted teeth and a silent threat to chop his nuts off.

he would never admit to feeling lonely. oftentimes he finds joy in solitude, but admittedly, in between idle moments during the day, he longs for warmth from another. chanyeol sees right through him, tells him it's written all over his face like a thought waiting to be heard, but his pride would never air such weakness out.

_exotica industries_ , the label reads as he traces the tips of his fingers along its silver letters in awe, stopping as he mouths '050692' with curiosity. cyborgs have been around far before sehun was born, serving first as military armory to the country 'til those behind the program proposed to expand their technology—one that created more humanly robots to address service-oriented concerns. _exotica industries_ was the first company of its kind to create cyborgs to fill the void of human emotional and ual needs.

nothing was ever the same since.

the thought of finding company from an object almost humiliates sehun, hand retracting ruefully from the dustless exterior of the package. but—’oh, it!’ with one big swoop, he throws the cover aside, the cardboard hitting the floor with a soft thud to reveal his cyborg inside a glass cylinder, eyes pleasantly closed in what seemed like eternal slumber if not for sehun’s rather eager fingers searching for the switch.

there is a hissing sound from beneath the cylinder, a low grumble of life echoing across the room as the glass lifts slowly, white smoke blurring his vision momentarily. the cyborg tips over ploddingly, _gracefully_ , falling into his arms with so little weight, much less than what sehun expected. the cyborg was of short stature, hair dark as night and features delicate and sweet under the glow of the morning sun.

warmth bleeds through sehun’s sweater, and it surprises him how seemingly _human_ this model is—how there is a faint thrum of a heart beating against his chest from the accidental embrace. he hears a groan before he feels a pair of hands press flat on his chest, pushing away slightly in an attempt to steady itself. sehun unconsciously keeps his arms around its waist, even as the smaller man stretches his arms above his head with a yawn, revealing the soft flesh of his stomach underneath the white poly-cotton sweater.

'hello!' it chirps, voice smooth and somewhat inviting. 'i'm byun baekhyun, model number 050692. it's nice to meet you!'

sehun immediately lets go, fascinated and in awe with the its childlike disposition. 'sehun. i'm oh sehun.'

'well, well, oh sehun. this is going to be one hell of a ride!'

warnth blossoms in sehun's chest, falling to his fingertips. baekhyun has chocolate brown eyes that pull you in, smile vibrant and youthful, and sehun finds himself smiling just as lively, and he thinks he'll let chanyeol live, after all. when baekhyun takes his hand, holding on and never letting go, sehun knows that this, whatever this could be, could lead to something beautiful.

 

 

**14th of july: silver day**

sometimes baekhyun wonders where he fits in in sehun’s life. there are instances wherein he thinks that maybe sehun wanted him, too, with the way he pulls baekhyun against him, away from scurrying crowds or overspeeding cars. but other times he distances himself just as fast as he could pull him in. he’s been wanting to ask what it all meant, _should i just go back to where i came from?_

‘what am i to you?’

sehun is hunched over his desk when he hears baekhyun ask, reviewers a blur the question thrown at him. baekhyun is sitting on his bed, gnawing at his lips in uncertainty and the fear of being disposed of. sehun hadn’t meant to treat him less than what was expected of him to because he feels fear himself. he fears falling in too deep with baekhyun and ending up hurt much more than he could handle.

‘i’m scared, baekhyun.’ things could end badly for both of them, and the uncertainty suffocates sehun because at this very moment while baekhyun looks at him with pleading eyes and a frown, he knows he couldn’t possibly imagine life without the other. he’d become his everything in a span of a few months.

baekhyun walks towards him gingerly, feet light and soundless as he sits on the edge of sehun’s desk. ‘you don’t have to be. i won’t leave you.’

there are tears in sehun’s eyes as he is enveloped into a warm embrace, and he gives in to his heart’s calling, pulling baekhyun much closer against him, like it had been all he has waited for.

_i promise._

 

 

**14th of september: photo / music day**

there are photos of them scattered across sehun’s room, polaroids pinned across the wall of his desk or tucked carefully in between the pages of his books. there is genuine happiness reflected on sehun’s eyes, mirrored by baekhyun’s smile. his camera sits on the coffee table, films lying about and waiting to be used.

but today, baekhyun learns how to dance.

sehun could bop through an upbeat song with lithe moves and practiced choreography, having been quite a talented member of his university’s representative dance crew. baekhyun has seen him compete once, has celebrated with him back home over homemade sushi and onigiri for their win.

today, he is pulled towards sehun for a slow dance as they laugh through his hummed attempt at a ballad and clumsy steps. _someday, when i'm awfully low—_

and it is when they have calmed down from the euphoria, lying on their backs across the floor, that sehun hears baekhyun sing for the first time.

baekhyun has a voice that could captivate a crowd, that could win hearts and woo a lover. it could bring you life, trigger emotions like grief and joy. it could make you feel love and something so much more, as he croons, _and now like breathing, if you were always to rest by my side_ , only for sehun to hear. there is a dull ache in his chest, but of the kind that leaves him breathless and longing for more. he is pulled by baekhyun’s gravity, by the song that he sings, _if you were to always remain this way—_ and it sweeps him off his feet.

_[n](https://youtu.be/6kZx5uuc1Es)othing better than you._

 

 

**14th of november: movie day**

it was baekhyun who insisted on watching the first installment of “mockingjay”, hair disheveled and smile lovely in the morning. he pranced around sehun’s—their bed, barefoot and oblivious to the cold as he pleaded with puppy eyes, _we can’t miss it, sehun, pretty please!_

so that’s how sehun finds himself blinking through his 3D glasses come evening, baekhyun’s arm around his own as if clinging on for dear life. ’she’s not going to die, is she?’ baekhyun whispers, fear evident in the tone of his voice, and sehun finds this endearing as he pulls him closer to his side, ‘stay close, it’s freezing.’

baekhyun blinks through his popcorn, but happily obliges, anyway.

when they get home, sehun sets his laptop up on the foot of the bed, tugging baekhyun down to join him for another marathon. ‘you had your fun,’ sehun teases as they adjust to lying on their stomachs. ‘now it’s my turn-—”the lord of the rings” awaits!’

sehun wakes up to baekhyun in his arms, laptop drained and forgotten above their heads. the first rays of sunlight pressing warm on the sleeping man beside him. he plants kisses onto baekhyun's eyelids, soft and whispered. ‘good morning, love.'

sehun doesn’t really know who said it first, but the smaller man is smiling so bright and beautiful that he is blinded by the halo of sunlight outlining baekhyun, and he thinks that what he has right before his very eyes is love in itself.

 

 

**14th of december: hug day**

‘you haven’t kissed me yet.’

baekhyun is facing the window one morning, palms flat against the cold glass in sheer contemplation and awe. the comment comes as surprise to sehun, just as the snow began to fall.

the thought leaves sehun holding his breath, as if caught in the very act of the many times he'd wondered how the other man's lips would feel against his. he keeps his fingers tangled in the hem of his shirt, nervous and excited that the urge may just be mutual. 'i'm just—it's just—you know.'

he recalls how baekhyun had waited in june for his kiss, how he looked at on-screen liplocks like he’d been wanting it ever since he came through sehun’s door. but truth be told, sehun wanted it to be special. it was his first kiss, after all, and it exhilarates him knowing that it is baekhyun he wanted, _loved_.

he remembers the raw feeling of loss and terror when baekhyun had collapsed a few months back, mechanism coming to a halt in the heat of summer. sehun had panicked, then, fear crawling in every crack of his being, and he had been so sure that he’d lost baekhyun altogether when he was towed away for repair. it lasted two weeks, and the very moment baekhyun came walking through his door with that familiar smile, sehun had gathered him in his arms, tears staining the fabric of baekhyun’s shirt as he repeatedly told him how much he meant to him.

he remembers the many months of loneliness, longing for the warmth of another and relying merely on the company of his best friend, on the phone calls from his parents. there was a void in sehun's chest, a hollow feeling of emptiness 'til baekhyun came along with all his sunshine and song.

to sehun, baekhyun was real and genuine, someone he cherished deeply regardless of his mechanical nature.

he takes baekhyun in his arms, hands circling his waist from behind. 'great things take time, byun baekhyun,' he whispers on the smaller man's ear, pulling him much closer against him as if his life depended on it.

baekhyun hums in response, system nearing overdrive at sehun's touch. he was built to please and provide comfort to the lonely, but sehun had been different—he knew the moment he found his way into his arms the very first day. there were stories of cyborgs being discarded without care or mishandle mercilessly, but sehun had taken him in without a moment's hesitation, treated him like a human being.

the human world fascinated baekhyun, like he's seeing everything for the first time. to be human is his greatest wish; to be able to stay with sehun for as long as time permits them, is what he yearns for more than anything the world could ever offer. sehun is, to him, the very epitome of love—sehun is _home_.

the buildings across are lit with christmas lights, baekhyun's eyes fixated on them as they blink red, yellow, green, and blue against the night. 'sehun,' he starts, leaning against the latter's taller frame. 'what is christmas? and i don't mean the religious side of it.'

'hmm? what did you mean, then?'

'what does it mean for the both of us?'

sehun smiles through baekhyun's hair, the faint scent of apples tickling his senses. 'i can show you.'

—

they buy the cheapest christmas tree at the district mall, throwing into the cart small trinkets and decorations they could afford. they buy ingredients for a small feast on the eve of the holiday, hands full of paperbags that may or may not contain more snacks than actual ingredients.

when they get home, they immediately drop everything else to set the tree up at the corner of the living room, dark green a contrast against the cream walls. baekhyun tears throughs the packaging of the decors, laughing as a cloud of glitters explode on their faces. he proceeds to hang stuffed snowmen on the stiff branches, ornaments in red and green littering around the tree in a flurry of colors. baekhyun has that glimmer of life in his eyes, magnified by the sparkle of joy the holidays bring.

sehun is caught in the moment with baekhyun's smile, happiness radiating off of him like sunlight would. 'christmas is you and i laughing our butts off over christmas decorations,' he says as he puts on a headband with deer antlers on baekhyun's head. 'or us decorating our first tree together.'

he pulls baekhyun towards the sofa, collapsing on the soft plush of the seats and admiring their christmas tree with a sense of pride. 'stay here,' he commands, walking towards the kitchen in haste. minutes later, the apartment smells deliciously of chocolate, and baekhyun's mouth waters as sehun appears with twin mugs of hot cocoa, candy canes dipped on the side. ‘or it could also be you and i having cups of hot cocoa on a cold winter day.’

that evening, sehun takes baekhyun for a walk along the park, arm secure around the latter to shield him from the cold. baekhyun watches sehun speak of the many possible christmases they could have, of the many things they could do with the time given to them. sehun’s cheeks are rosy from the cold, he tips of his ears pink with every soft howl of the wind—baekhyun wishes for blood to run along his veins instead of wires.

sehun stops in front of a tree blanketed with white. ‘time won’t stop us, baekhyun.’ he pulls baekhyun in front of him, holding him by the waist and kissing his forehead, pressing lips onto his nose, to the corners of , breath coming to a halt at the bow of baekhyun’s lips. ‘can i kiss you?’

baekhyun laughs delightedly, standing on his tiptoes while he watches snow dust sehun’s eyelashes, seeing for what seemed like the first time the affection that lies beyond the taller man’s dark brown eyes, and he finds himself reflected in them like a secret waiting to happen. ‘silly, you shouldn’t even have to ask.’

 

 

**14th of january, february, & march: diary / valentine’s / white day**

sehun kisses him the second time, and the third, fourth, fifth—then he stops counting. but every kiss feels like the first, every touch eliciting a burn of desire in the pit of his stomach, every graze of his fingers on the expanse of baekhyun’s skin a mark of his yearning.

with sehun, baekhyun feels secure—he feels right at home. he feels like he belongs with him, couldn’t possibly imagine himself in the arms of another, as if he’s reached the very depths of his mechanism to act not upon what he is built to do, but what he wants to do. sehun is the light at the end of the tunnel, sunshine on the first day of spring.

but above everything else, he is sehun’s, and sehun is his.

 

 

**14th of april: black day (the following year)**

_to: the amazing peter park chanyeol_

_you are just as amazing as you claim to be. ^^  
thanks, man. <3_

_from: gwen sta-sehun_


End file.
